C.Syde's Wiki:Not now
---- C.Syde's Wiki has a group of users known as administrators who have tools that enable them to block a user, delete a page, protect a page among other things. These rights can only be obtained from a Request for administratorship (often abbreviated RfA). Selection of this position is based on trust, and typically only experienced editors on the wiki are able to attain this rank. Often, a user may apply for a promotion from a regular user to chat moderator, rollback, discussion moderator, content moderator, or assistant to administrator, but have their application/nomination rejected. Most of the time, this is due to the applicant's inexperience, or due to certain circumstances which can change over time. It is important to remember that a rejected request does not mean that future requests will also be rejected - sometimes, the answer to a request is "not now", but that answer may change in the future. Reasons why your request may have been declined *You haven't been here for very long - an application for a user right shouldn't be your first edit. *You have history of disruptive behaviour on other wikis, or you have just been released from a block. *You have recently just become a chat moderator/rollbacker/discussion moderator/content moderator/assistant and have yet to become accustomed to your new tools. *Your usage of your chat moderator/rollbacker/discussion moderator/content moderator/assistant rights has been questionable by members of the community. *You may need to work on a specific aspect of yourself as a user, whether it's down to usage of administration tools, activity, attitude etc. Usually when a request is declined/opposed, users tend to assume good faith with the belief that the user asking/nominated for the rights has their heart in the right place and is trustworthy enough. Not all of the above reasons may explain why you were declined/opposed with a rights request - they are just common reasons found both here and elsewhere. More often than not, a user will tell you truthfully why you were opposed/declined. Things to note if your request was declined *You are welcome to reapply later once you've addressed the concerns made by the wiki founder, members of the community, or an administrator which ultimately lead to your previous request being declined. *If you were declined for disruptive behaviour and you have worked to improve your conduct then users will notice that and forget or forgive what happened in the past. *Comments made on your request aren't personal but they are rather referred to as "constructive criticism", which tells you why you can't have those rights today but maybe in the future. *Even the greatest editors have had to wait months for administrator rights to be granted to the user after working constructively to improve the wiki. As they say, "Be Patient. Good things come to those who wait". What you shouldn't do if you were declined for user rights *'Don't worry about it too much'. It's not the end of the world - there's always next time. *'Don't leave C.Syde's Wiki'. If you hated it here, you wouldn't have considered asking/accepting a nomination for user rights. *'Don't refuse assistance from fellow editors'. The community often help each other - even administrators and bureaucrats need help now and then. *'Don't reapply immediately'. If you're still interested in user rights then it's best to acknowledge the constructive criticism you were given and try again later. Reapplying immediately will just make others more hesitant to support you in the future. See also *Minimum requirements for chat moderator, rollback, or discussion moderatorship *Minimum requirements for content moderator, assistant, or administratorship